The Bonds were Transfigured
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: The demise of two teachers.
1. The Bonds were Transfigured

The Bonds were Transfigured...  
  
"Minerva.."  
  
The Transfiguration teacher turned around sharply and saw the lone figure of Sybill Trelawney standing in the doorway to her classroom. She didn't look any different, but the tone of her voice told Minerva everything, she had lost her usual airy tone and was now talking matter of factly.  
  
"Minerva, tell me what's going on outside the castle."  
  
Knowing that now wasn't the time for their banter, Minerva motioned her into a seat and sat down herself.  
  
"I'm sure you already know what is going on Sybill, and I'm not making a comment on your laughable seeing skills. Although I'm sure you know who will be next on the ever increasing list of casualties."  
  
Sybill considered for a moment and then sat.  
  
"I do know Minerva. I happen to know that...that I will be the next victim. And the eldest Black sister will kill me."  
  
She doubted whether Minerva believed her, but for the first time in nearly fifty years she didn't scoff the seers claims. They sat in silence until Minerva spoke.  
  
"When will she come for you.?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"How about now.!?"  
  
Sybill froze up. Minerva looked again towards the door and the sight made her frightened more than ever.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange, or at least the matted and ratted version of what had once been Bellatrix Black, stood in the doorway with her wand covering Sybill. Stood next to her was the ever-elegant, slender form of her little sister Narcissa Malfoy, bedecked in her silvery robes and her wand pointed straight at Minerva.  
  
Minerva and Sybill both knew that now was the time to be afraid, they had both taught the Black sisters at some point and they wetre both well aware of what the female Death Eater's could do with a wand.  
  
But no matter how good they were, their power could never rival the teachers experience. In the blink of the younger womens eyes Sybill had sent Narcissa catapulting into the wall and Minerva had smashed a chair into Bellatrix.  
  
Knowing they would not be able to reach the door and cursing the Headmaster for getting rid of their ability to Apparate in the school, the two teachers dashed to Minerva's fireplace to floo out of the classroom.  
  
Before they could reach it the powder jar glowed red and shattered.  
  
Not pausing, Minerva spun around and began muttering to herself as she focussed on the desks and chairs. Taking her cue Sybill managed to distract them with Stunning spells, they dodged them admirably, and it gave Minerva enough time to construct a thick magical wall, by Transfiguring the chairs.  
  
The sisters seemed beyond angry and they began sending every dark and illegal curse they knew at the barrier, but to no avail.  
  
Whilst they desperately tried to brake the wall, that Minerva was using all of her power to sustain, Sybill attempted to find a way out of the room. Then she saw the only solution.  
  
If she could distract the sisters then Minerva could transform and escape.  
  
"Minerva...transform."  
  
"What.?!"  
  
"Turn into the cat, you can escape, they won't catch you. Warn the headmaster. Go.!"  
  
"Sybill, I'm not leaving you here.!"  
  
And with that she returned her full attention to the wall. That was when Sybill saw it.  
  
With a deliriously excited look upon her face Bellatrix had managed to form a small hole in the barrier that was growing larger.  
  
Minerva couldn't see it. She never was the seer of the pair.  
  
"Minerva, I'm sorry we've had crossed shields for so long."  
  
Before Minerva could ask what she meant, Sybill forced her to transform, when all that was left was a tabby cat the barrier fell and Sybill saw two jets of green light zooming towards her.  
  
In fact it was the last thing she saw.  
  
Minerva didn't move for a few moments but then she dashed towards the women and pouned on Narcissa's face, relishing the scream she heard when her claws dug into the woman's eye.  
  
She felt cold hands wrench her from the face and she was flung across the room before the world turned to black around her. 


	2. And Then the Blood Poured

...And then the Blood Poured.  
  
It took her a long time to wake up and even longer to realise where she was. The Riddle house, the old house that the Dark Lord had been living in since his illustrious return to power.  
  
"Hello Minerva my dear."  
  
She turned her head to the source of the voice and came face to face with Tom Riddle, or what had once been Tom Riddle and was now a hollow shell of the man he once was.  
  
"Tom."  
  
"Normally I would reprimand the use of that vile name, but for you my darling Minerva I shall make an exception."  
  
"What do you want with me Tom.?"  
  
"I want your heart and soul. Failing that your life will do adequately."  
  
"You will never have them.! Not willingly."  
  
"We shall see."  
  
The days passed, but to Minerva they seemed like months. Torture, one of the Dark Lord's favourite past times and this time the unfortunate Professor was the target.  
  
She didn't scream, Voldemort himself was the only one who ever saw Minerva, he wouldn't allow the rest of the Death Eaters to touch her.  
  
She was his. In his mind she always had been and, he discovered, that in the back of her mind she was still deeply in love with Tom Riddle.  
  
He truly did not want to hurt her. He always gave her the potions she needed to recover from whatever his tactic was for that day and he used the last of the dreamless sleep potion Snape had brewed to give her some peace.  
  
He could never tell his Death Eaters, they would believe he had gone soft and they would try to kill the Queen of Gryffindor for themselves.  
  
Minerva was high on the list, just topped by Dumbledore and Potter, both of whom he had nothing but hate for, but Minerva he still loved.  
  
Perhaps it was a reflection from his previous life, but he would hate to have to kill her. He would not enjoy it when the day came.  
  
He knew some of his Death Eaters, Narcissa Malfoy in particular, would relish killing the woman who had marred her perfect face, for Narcissa was now forced to wear an eye-patch to cover the hideous mess Minerva had left behind with her talons.  
  
He smiled. That was the Minerva he knew, doing something stupid and vengeful, when she could have been escaping, all for the honour of Sybill Trelawney. He had been sorry to have Sybill killed, she had been another of his friends, along with Minerva and Alastor Moody.  
  
He had already disposed of two of them and the third was currently sitting in front of him, determinably not screaming, but crying silent tears.  
  
"Minerva, you need not suffer. Come to me. Be mine and we shall rule the world together, I will share my power with you gladly. Just say the word."  
  
"Never."  
  
And it went on like this for even longer. Every night he would ask the same question and every night she resolutely gave him the same answer.  
  
"Minerva, I am tiring of this. It is pointless to resist, you already belong to me, you gave me your heart years ago."  
  
"No, I didn't.! Fifty years ago I gave my heart to Tom Riddle, not Lord Voldemort, and today they remain with him. If I die now, my life will be for Dumbledore, not you.!"  
  
"Do you love him.?"  
  
"Yes, but not romantically, my heart will always be Tom's."  
  
"Minerva, this is my last offer."  
  
He drew his favourite dagger. It had been given to him by the Black family as a gift, it was pure silver and decorated with emeralds, those gems gave the object the appearance of snake eyes.  
  
"I hope you can forgive yourself Tom, for what this pitiful bastard has done with your body."  
  
"Bitch.!!"  
  
He rammed the knife into her chest and she didn't move, he looked at her face and saw she had a look of utter agony upon her features.  
  
"Are you in pain because of the knife or because it was your precious Tom Riddle who did it.?"  
  
"I love you Tom."  
  
He took a breath, that had most definitely not been expected.  
  
"And I you Minerva."  
  
And with a small smile face on her lips her eyes closed and Lord Voldemort wept over the loss of the only person he would ever feel remorse for. 


End file.
